In order to improve the fabrication problems of connecting electric input ends of conventional piezoelectric blades by soldering and another technique which uses bent elastic reeds for connection that is easily breaking off, the applicant of the present invention has proposed an “Improved connection element for piezoelectric blades” which has been granted a R.O.C. patent by patent No. 535999. In that patent the connection element (electric input leg) has an elastic section connecting to a connection spot of the input end of the piezoelectric blades, and the elastic section has one end extended to form an anchor section fastened to a circuit board and another end extended towards the upper side of the piezoelectric blades to form a retaining section to confine the piezoelectric blades from being breaking off under vibration so that the piezoelectric blades may have an improved electric connection and breaking off caused by excessive vibration may be prevented.
However, due to manufacturers of the piezoelectric blades do not all adopt horizontal circuit boards, and some adopt vertical layouts. Hence some of the piezoelectric blades also have to be laid vertically. In such circumstances, the weight of the piezoelectric blades falls onto the electric input legs of one side. When subject to vibration for a period of time, the electric input legs born the weight tends to skew and bend, and results in loss of contact with the piezoelectric blades and affects electric connection.
Moreover, the electric contact of the piezoelectric blades to connect the electric input leg is a silver point, while the electric input leg is usually made of copper. Both of them tend to oxidize after having exposed to moisture. This also affects the electric connection. When the piezoelectric blades and the circuit board are assembled, they generally are stacked for transportation. As they are not the final products, they usually are not fully packaged. Hence during transportation, the circuit boards on the upper layers often drag the electric input legs of the piezoelectric blades on the lower layers and results in bending of the electric input legs and makes electric connection not possible.